Paparazzi
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Descubrió aquella obsesión cuándo estaban en los apogeos de sus doce años. Había sido tan repentino que se volvió inevitable no disfrutarlo, en uno de sus actos heroicos mientras salvaba la ciudad, con su pequeña cámara digital, Midoriya encuadró y fotografió la expresión preocupada de All Migth por salvar a los ciudadanos del edificio que se desmoronaba. (Todoroki x Midoriya)


Disclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de su respectivo creador y colaboradores.

Advertencias: Fluff/romance, universo alterno fuera del manga. Izuku paparazzi x Todoroki heróe.

Como mención especial, sólo quiero aclararles que tenía unas ominosas ganas de hacer un drabble de esta historia. Me ganaron, esta pareja es hermosa ;-;

Paparazzi

By KellenHakuen

Descubrió aquella horrida obsesión cuándo estaban en los apogeos de sus doce años. Había sido tan repentino que se volvió inevitable no disfrutarlo, en uno de sus mejores actos heroicos mientras salvaba la ciudad, con su pequeña cámara digital Midoriya encuadró y fotografió la expresión preocupada de All Migth por salvar a los ciudadanos del edificio que se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. La sensación de la impresión, le cautivó, ver a All Migth en otra expresión que no sea su segura sonrisa, le enterneció. Tiempo después, su habitación se domeñó de fotografías fortuitas que capturaban al símbolo de la paz en todo tipo de acontecimientos.

Deku quiso ser fotógrafo, pero esta profesión se había torcido hasta que él se formase en el insigne paparazzi de los héroes. No se quejaba en cómo resultó su vida después de aquellos giros, ganaba buen sustento económico con sólo remarcar a ciertos caballeros justicieros en situaciones bochornosas o normales. En realidad, su vida iba bien, tenía sus puntos favorables como su inevitable fama que crecía cada que publicaba una fotografía en su blog o ya sea sus puntos desechables como cuándo era insultado por los cuadrados fans, pero fuera de lo común y de la línea que le gustaba retratar, a él le fascinaba su trabajo espontaneo y duradero, casi, casi podía decir que había encontrado su equilibrio en la vida.

Midoriya era un paparazzi, uno de fama inigualable y con la profesión de perseguir a los héroes bajo la fachada de admiración que les proclamaba como si de una colegiala juvenil se tratará. Ver a héroes como All Migth o Eraserhead en situaciones cotidianas como las de él, ya sea comiendo cereal en el desayuno o podando el césped en la tarde, era su afición más importante (Por no declarar la única que tenía). Retratarlos dentro de una cuadrada impresión le resultaba tan fascinante cómo hacer notas bajo su libreta vieja, sabía del peligro que conllevaba esa vida laboral, más de una vez su cámara profesional había salido prejuiciada y destruida las veces en la que fotografiaba a Eraserhead en el súper mercado.

También debía añadir que más de una vez presenció de la sonrisa de All Migth mientras le arrebata la cámara al haberlo retratado en una salida a la playa, no había que esclarecer que esa fue una de las primeras veces en que, si se arrepintió de escoger su profesión, aun así, no se rindió. Huesos rotos, hematomas y lesiones dolosas eran el tatuaje que se impregnaba en su piel por culpa de su afición, a algunos héroes les encolerizaba ser enmarcados dentro de la burbuja de una vida normal, sin estar realizar alguna hazaña de valentía que los haga ver pomposos y grandiosos, pero, Midoriya no podía evitarlo, le gustaba la sensación de adrenalina que gobernaba en sus entrañas cada que escalaba por un árbol para poder conseguir la mejor toma de aquellos vanguardias de la justicia, siendo sólo ellos mismos, sin capas o súper trajes.

Sin embargo, todo eso ya yacía olvidado, debido a que las insistencias de Midoriya de las fotografías se declinaban a un nuevo personaje desconocido. La balanza giró hacia alguien más, de mirada heterocroma y voz educada. Todavía recuerda con claridad aquellos hechos, él había intentado fotografiar a Endeavorauxiliando a los civiles, entonces, un héroe novato hizo forzado su encuentro entre ellos cuándo lo rescató del edificio cayéndose en pedazos, susurrándole un descuidado: _«Si quieres fotografiar a mi padre…Asegúrate que no sea bajo un edificio desmoronándose.»_ fue su consejo antes de fundirse entre las llamas e ir acompañar al segundo mejor héroe, y así, no volver a verlo en el trascurso del día.

Ese día, Midoriya recuerda que aprendió dos cosas muy importantes, la primera consistía en asegurarse en qué lugar debía tomar la fotografía si no quería terminar bajo una pila de escombros y la segunda, era que necesitaba saber más del héroe desconocido, más de él y sus expresiones dentro de una línea monótona de su vida. Después de aquellos acontecimientos inevitables, pasaba la mayor parte del día tratando de enfocar la lentilla de su cámara en Todoroki y sus expresiones, como lo era dormir o disfrutar de su comida, aunque, esclarecía que esto era más difícil a lo que premeditó, ya que la mayoría de las veces el chico se daba cuenta y cortésmente se las exigía.

Lo bueno de esta absurda situación de paparazzi cazador y heroica presa, es que Izuku no sabía cuándo rendirse, y por eso no importaba que tantas veces hiciera añicos sus esperanzas de fotografiarlo con un rechazo cordial o que sus invitaciones se volvieran sólo encuentros de saludos y agradecimientos. Midoriya conseguiría la fotografía ideal, una cita con él o quizá algo más. Todoroki era su musa para sus fotografías más preciadas, su amor escondido y su obsesión más necesaria, la cual ésta se escondía detrás de una pose fortuita y el flash de una cámara profesional escondida bajo un denso arbusto.

Notas finales.

¡Gracias por leer! Eso merece un abrazo de mi parte, espero que hayas disfrutado este intento de trama c: Nos vemos.


End file.
